Beneath the Surface
by Blue September Rain
Summary: Elrond comes to Mirkwood for a visit, but one of his soldiers seems to have something else in mind regarding Legolas's sister
1. Prologue

Beneath the Surface 

Prologue

I don't own them, blah blah blah.

This is like, completely AU. I got this idea whilst babysitting two little terrors. Heh… I got money though. ^.^

…~…~…

The golden-haired, blue-eyed prince of Mirkwood sat on his bed one evening, reading a book. The curtains over his window were drawn to allow the warm night air into his room. Outside, the trees swayed and sang with the wind. The sun was setting and the shadows in the forest grew longer. Legolas paused briefly from his book to catch a glimpse at the last of the sunlight for the day. Then he turned his attention back to reading. He was dressed simply in a loose green tunic and loose brown leggings. His was barefoot. If he were a human, he would be about 17. He loved the summer since it was always warm and he could bath in the sunlight before it went dormant for the winter. 

As he read, there was a soft knock on the door. He looked up from the book. "Come in." He said, knowing from the knock that it was his eldest sister, Nira'lin. She opened the door and stepped into the room, closing with quietly. She had long dark hair that matched their mothers. Her eyes were a brilliant green color. She was dressed in a light, cotton dress of pale pink. The sleeves opened up at the ends. The long swished around her bare feet. She still wore her crown on her head. It was made of mithril, and was in the shape of vines with little leaf charms hanging off of it. In human years, she was 22. 

After closing the door, she sat down lightly at the end of Legolas's bed. "Legolas, Ada is missing from his study again." She said in her soft voice. Legolas looked up at his sister. 

"He is free to wander the palace isn't he?" Legolas asked, raising an eyebrow. Nira'lin sighed. 

"Legolas, he has been missing most of the day. I searched the entire palace for him." She said. Legolas leaned forward and placed his slender hand on her shoulder. 

"Don't worry, I know where he is." Legolas assured her. 

"Where?" She asked. 

"In the garden… with Naneth." He answered, then leaned back in his pillows. 

"Oh…" She replied. Legolas gave her a sad smile. 

"It has been many years, yet he still grieves for her." Legolas said, staring blankly at the book in his lap. Nira'lin nodded. She took his hand. 

"Come with me to the kitchens, _ai toror'_." She said. Legolas smiled and put his book aside and followed Nira'lin out of the room. 

…~…~…

As the two siblings begged the cook for food, Thranduil, King of Mirkwood came back to the palace. He had missed his wife more than usual that day, and only wanted to be at her grave. He had loved his wife very much when she was alive, but when those spiders invaded the courtyard of the palace and killed her, he felt as if he were fading into shadow, a feeling that most elves never feel. He relied on his children to keep him from falling under. His daughter, Nira'lin, and his son, Legolas, were his pride and joy. He ruled Mirkwood the best he could just so they could be happy and safe. 

When Thranduil arrived in the throne room of the palace, there was a kitchen servant there. When she saw the King, she bowed. "Your Highness, your children are bothering the cook again." She told him. Thranduil laughed. 

"Tell the cook to ignore them and to get dinner on the table." He said with a small smile. The servant nodded, bowed, and walked out of the room. 

…~…~… 

This was more like a character development chapter than a prologue. Most of it has nothing to do with the rest of the story, but that's ok. So… the kids I had to babysit were like little nightmares in a child's body, and they drove me crazy! Oh well… it's all over now. Hopefully this is a good story. I think it's a pretty good idea since Legolas doesn't usually have a sister. Oh well. 

Translation~

_Ai toror'_ ~~ Little Brother… or something to that effect. 

Peace In As Always~

Banana Nut Muffin


	2. Chapter 1

Beneath the Surface 

Chapter 1

Disclaimer.

…~…~…

"Excellent shot, Legolas!" The elder elf said, clapping his hands. Legolas sort of stepped back and admired his work. The arrow hit the bull's eye, hands down. "You are coming along nicely, Young Greenleaf. I'm sure you will out shoot Elrohir and Elladan this time!" he said. Neveah, the archery and sword trainer of the palace, always praised Legolas. Not because he didn't want to be banished from Mirkwood by either Legolas or Thranduil, but because ever since Legolas could hold a bow, he had been good. It was his goal to make Legolas the best archer of all time. 

"Thank you Neveah." Legolas replied, smiling. He remember the time many years ago when Elrond's family had come for a visit, and Elladan and Elrohir had beat him in an archery contest. Legolas's goal was to beat them. It was all in fun, however. The twins were his age. Arwen was younger, but she was still fun to hang around with since she didn't mind getting into trouble like her older brothers. As Legolas reminisced, Neveah turned and bowed. 

"Good afternoon, Nira'lin." He said. Legolas shook his head and turned, and saw his sister standing a few feet from them. 

"Good afternoon Neveah, Legolas." She said. Legolas smiled and turned back to the target. Neveah went to her side and held his arm out to her. 

"How are you?" He asked her. 

"Oh, fine." She replied, taking his arm. "I was shooed out of the palace since the servants are trying to make the entire place spotless before Elrond comes." She explained. Neveah laughed. 

"Oh, aye. Legolas is here practicing to beat the twins this time." Neveah told her. Nira'lin laughed along with him. 

As they laughed, there was a loud sound in the distance. It was the horns of the entrance to the city. Someone had arrived. And that someone had to be Lord Elrond and his family. Legolas quickly attached his bow to his back and ran behind Nira'lin and Neveah to greet them. 

They reached the gate and Elrond rode through, with Elladan and Elrohir behind him, and Arwen behind them. Bringing up the rear was four guards of Rivendell. Once the group was through the gates, the twins and Arwen jumped from their horses and ran to their friends. Legolas embraced the twins and Arwen hugged Nira'lin. Then they switched. Legolas kissed Arwen's hand and mockingly made a big deal about, while she laughed and just hugged him. Elrond slid off his horse a little more gracefully then his children had, and embraced his oldest friend's children. 

"How has your father been?" Elrond asked. Nira'lin shrugged. 

"He is obsessing over the palace, so I suggest you wait a while before going in there. The servants might just throw you out." She told him. Elrond laughed. The group walked to the courtyard; Legolas was talking quietly with Arwen and the twins, and Nira'lin was talking with Elrond and Neveah about her father. Some stable hands had come out to take the horses to the stable. 

No saw the four guards standing in a tight circle talking quietly. 

…~…~…

After a little while, Thranduil came running from the palace. All of the elves waiting stood, and Elrond embraced his long-time friend. "How are you, Thranduil?" He asked. 

"As well as could be expected." Thranduil replied. Thranduil greeted the others, and motioned for them to follow him inside. 

…~…~…

That evening after dinner, Nira'lin was sitting in her room, reading her book, as she often did to get away from the noise and action whenever Elrond and Thranduil were punishing Legolas, Arwen and the twins for pulling some prank at dinner. She jumped a little when there was a knock on her door. "Come in!" She called out, and the door opened. One of the Rivendell soldiers was on the other side. 

"Oh! Excuse me, your highness! I was looking for Arwen's room to give her a message, but clearly this is not her room, for you are much more beautiful." He said. Nira'lin blinked, and felt herself blush. (A/N: You'll see why he said that…. Eventually… muhahaha!) 

"N-no." She stammered. "Arwen's is next door." She said, ducking her head to hide the blush. The soldier bowed and thanked her, then shut the door. After the door was closed, Nira'lin continued to stare at it. That was odd. She called up the picture of the soldier in her mind. He was tall, with long blond hair and clear blue eyes. He was pretty good looking. She laughed in spite of herself and went back to reading. 

…~…~…

The next morning at breakfast, it was quiet until Elladan suddenly said, "Legolas Greenleaf! Son of Thranduil! I challenge you to a contest today!" He glared playfully across the table at Legolas. Legolas glared back. 

"I accept your challenge, Elladan, son of Elrond! And I must tell you that you shall not win this time!" Both of them looked at Elrohir. 

"Will you be joining us, dear brother?" Elladan asked. 

"I shall, and be certain, you will not win!" Elrohir declared. 

"Alright, alright, _Kotyaerea_. Finish eating first." Elrond said. The boys glared playfully at each other, and laughed, then finished eating. When they were done, they jumped up from the table, called for Arwen to come, and they were gone. The elder elves were still sitting at the table, shaking their heads. 

…~…~…

"Your loss will be quick and painless…" Elladan said, aiming his bow. Legolas and Elrohir stood by, watching, while Arwen was sitting on the ground with a piece of parchment. She was keeping score. "Be ready to mark a point for me, _ai seler'._" He added, then fired. His arrow went wide and completely missed the target. Elrohir and Legolas burst out laughing. Elladan walked off and glared at his friend and brother, and Elrohir stepped up. Saying nothing, he fired, and it hit two rings from the bull's eye. As Legolas was fitting an arrow to his bow and taking his sweet time aiming, Nira'lin came out of the palace. She was walking across the field so she could watch the game. She heard someone behind her. The soldier from yesterday jogged up beside her, and the other three were close behind. 

"Good morning, Princess Nira'lin. I hope you do not think me rude for inurding on your reading time last night." He said in a smooth voice. Nira'lin felt herself blush again and shook her head. 

"No, it's quite alright." She replied. It was not unusual for the soldiers in Mirkwood to talk casually with the royalty, seeing as Legolas had made friends with all of them when he beat them in archery. But, Nira'lin was sure about Rivendell. Thinking that he would leave, she continued walking, but the soldier remained at her side. 

"Oh, how rude of me. I never told you my name. It's Gilrean." He told her. Nira'lin smiled and nodded. 

"You obviously know my name." She said. Gilrean nodded. The little group reached the archery fields and stood by to watch. Elladan and Elrohir exchanged glances. 

"Why are the soldiers hanging around Nira'lin?" Elrohir asked. Elladan shrugged. They turned their attention back to Legolas, who fired his bow at long last, and hit the bull's eye. Elladan forgot about the soldiers and started grumbling. 

"You cheated." He said. Legolas rolled his eyes. 

"Your turn!" He said, and stepped away from the line in front of the target. 

…~…~…

Their contest went into the afternoon. The three soldiers who followed Gilrean around had wandered away, so it left him with Nira'lin. He talked to her the entire time, telling her funny little stories about things that happened while they were on their way to Mirkwood, or back home in Rivendell. Nira'lin was laughing almost the entire time. She soon found her blushing becoming more infrequent, but whenever he made a comment about her being beautiful, she started blushing again. It didn't go unnoticed by the twins and Legolas, and they soon told Arwen about it, since she was so engrossed in drawing a picture on the back of the score parchment. 

…~…~… 

Translations

_Kotyaerea_ ~~ hostile ones (Elrond used it jokingly) 

_ai seler' _~~ little sister

…~…~…

An ok beginning? I know you don't know what's going to happen, but do you want to keep reading? Or does it suck? Lemme know and review!!!

Peace In~

Banana Nut Muffin


	3. Chapter 2

Beneath the Surface 

Chapter 2

Disclaimer.

Alrighty then. For any regular readers of mine, you know that I use an elvish dictionary from "The Gray Company." My apologies, for I failed to mention that in the prologue or chapter 1. The elvish will not be the same as real Sindarin, and since my computer is being retarded at the moment, I can't get this thing onto it that has a Sindarin dictionary on it. Sorry for any misunderstandings.

So if anyone knows a good place where I can get a dictionary with real Sindarin lemme know, ok! ^.^ Preferably something I can download or put into Microsoft Word, since the computer I write this on doesn't have the internet. Thanks. 

…~…~…

"Nira'lin wouldn't let just any man into her life, would she?" Arwen asked. Elladan and Elrohir shrugged. Their eyes turned to Legolas, who was pacing back and forth across his room. 

"She's too naïve for her own good." Legolas mumbled to answer Arwen's question. "She hasn't been out of this palace and with other elves enough to be able to understand. She hasn't felt heart break, except for when Naneth died, but that's different. She's too open." 

"But Legolas, there is such a thing as being too closed for one's own good." Arwen said. Legolas sighed and sat down on his bed beside Arwen and Elrohir. 

"Should we tell your Ada?" Elladan asked. Legolas hung his head and covered his face with his hands. 

"I don't know…" Legolas mumbled. 

"Perhaps it was just a fling and he won't bother her anymore." Elrohir said hopefully. Legolas shrugged. 

"Keep a close eye on him tomorrow." Legolas told his friends. They all nodded and said good night, and left Legolas's room. 

…~…~… 

In the morning, Nira'lin was much more talkative than usual. The four friends exchanged glances and ate silently, which worried Thranduil and Elrond. Normally they decided what they would do for the day, or they were talking about how they would beat each other in some contest or another. When breakfast was over, Nira'lin wandered out quickly. The others followed her nonchalantly. 

She was headed for the forest. It was decided that they would split up. Arwen and Legolas went one way and the twins went another way. So they slinked into the forest and followed her until she stopped in a clearing. They all climbed some nearby trees and listened. After a few minutes, Gilrean came out from behind some trees. Nira'lin smiled. 

"Afternoon, fair lady." He said, bowing and kissing her hand. Legolas nearly gagged. He held his arm out to her and they started walking through the forest. The twins and Legolas and Arwen followed silently, climbed from one tree to the next. He told her fanciful tales about thing he did, but Legolas knew they were not true. They couldn't be. But Nira'lin didn't see that. She was so caught up in his good looks and charm that she missed anything that could be a lie. Legolas really wanted to go down and smack some sense into his sister, but not yet. Not while Gilrean was there. 

They followed the two for nearly an hour. Finally, they turned and started going back. Just before they were to the edge of the forest, Gilrean stopped and turned to Nira'lin. Legolas and Arwen were in a tree that was almost right above them. Gilrean looked into Nira'lin eyes. "Don't think me too forward, Princess, but you are the most beautiful elf I have ever seen. I pray you will agree to see me again tomorrow?" He asked. 

"Of course." Nira'lin replied in a dreamy voice. Gilrean smiled and pulled her close, wrapping his arms around her. He brushed his lips against her. She was started for a moment, but she smiled at him and kissed him back. At that point, Legolas was so angry that he lost his balance, thus tumbling out of the tree. Luckily, he landed in a bush, and they did not see him right away, but they heard him fall. Arwen almost cried out, but she covered her mouth just in time. She squinted through the trees, searching for him. Legolas quickly circled around the trees on his stomach, and climbed into another one, just as Gilrean and Nira'lin searched the place where he fell. 

"Probably just an animal. Come along." He said, taking her hand and they left the forest. When they were sure they were gone, the twins and Arwen jumped out of the trees. Legolas was sitting on a branch in another tree. 

"Are you alright?" Arwen asked him. 

"I twisted my ankle when I fell." Legolas said. He didn't really want to risk jumping from the tree. Elladan and Elrohir locked their hands together and formed sort of a bed-like thing and told him to jump. He did, and they caught him, and slowly lowered him to the ground. Arwen quickly pulled off his boot. Sure enough, his ankle was red and swollen. 

"I think it's sprained." Arwen said, looking it over. 

"Why did you fall Legolas?" Elrohir asked. "Surely an elf does not just lose his balance." 

"He kissed my sister." Legolas said. They all nodded. 

"We better get him back before his ankle gets worse." Arwen said, and Elladan pulled Legolas onto his back and carried him to the palace. 

…~…~…

Elrond tightened the bandage on Legolas's ankle. Thranduil shook his head. "Tell me again, Legolas, how you did this?" he asked. 

"We were climbing trees and I slipped." Legolas said, not making eye contact with his father, so Thranduil knew he was lying. But he didn't press the matter. Legolas seemed upset enough as it was. 

Outside the door, Arwen and the twins were waiting. They heard footsteps not too far down the hall. Nira'lin's form appeared. "Why are you standing outside Legolas's door?" She asked. 

"Legolas sprained his ankle and our Ada made us leave the room." Arwen explained to her. Her eyes were wide with concern. 

"Is he alright?" She asked. 

"Ada said he would be fine." Elladan said. He couldn't bear to look at her, after they had been spying on her and saw her with that guard. Elladan just had this feeling about him…

The door finally opened, and Elrond walked out, followed by Thranduil. The children rushed into the room. Elrohir closed the door behind them. They all looked at Legolas. He was lying on his bed, his foot propped up by many pillows. Nira'lin rushed up to him and threw her arms around his neck. 

"Are you all right little brother?" She asked. 

"I'm fine, Nira'lin." Legolas said, trying not to sound angry. "I slipped out a tree." Nira'lin leaned back, keeping her hands on his shoulders. 

"My brother fell out of a tree?" She asked, completely surprised and unaware. Legolas nodded solemnly, making sure she didn't catch on to anything. She laughed and shook her head. "I'll come check on you later, so if you need anything, let me know." She said, kissed his forehead, and left the room. When the door was closed once more, his friends sat down on his bed. 

"She's so sweet, but she doesn't understand." Elrohir said, shaking his head a little. 

"I love my sister, and I won't let her get hurt." Legolas declared. 

"Guys, what if Gilrean really does love her?" Arwen asked. They all looked at her. "What?! I mean, it's not so wrong to love another, is it?" She asked. She looked at the faces of her brothers and her friend. "I'm serious! Is it so wrong that he might be in love with Nira'lin, and that she really is in love with her?" 

"He barely knows her." Elladan said. 

"Love at first sight." Arwen said. 

"I don't think so." Elrohir said. The three of them looked at Legolas, wondering where his opinion was. He was being quiet. The expression on his face was sad. His eyes were cast down, full of sadness, and a hint of tears. His entire body was hunched over. 

"Legolas…" Elrohir said. 

"Arwen, don't always trust love at first sight. Sometimes it's real, and sometimes it's not…" Legolas said, trailing off. Arwen had never heard the story before. 

"You don't have to tell her Legolas." Elladan said. Legolas shook his head. 

"It's alright." He said, but his eyes said different. "I met an elf-maiden many, many hundreds of years ago. I thought it was love at first sight. We spent all out time together, and I started not caring about the more important things in my life. I forgot about my lessons I had to do for my Ada, and I rarely ever talked to Nira'lin. I thought I had found the elf of my dreams. I thought about spending my entire life with her, until we crossed the sea. But it was never meant to be. I was looking for her one afternoon, and found her, in the arms of another elf. I wanted to get away, but she saw me, and she told me everything. About how she wasn't really in love with me, and she was really in love with the other elf. I asked her why then, did she spend so much time with me. And her reply was that she didn't want to make me feel bad. I ran from her, and I never saw her again. I heard she ran off with that other elf, and that she's living in Loríen. I was hurt after that, and I was in a state of depression. I saw less and less of my family, and I felt completely alone. I contemplated taking my life many times, but I was always too scared. That was around the time that my Naneth was killed. When she died, I saw Nira'lin and my Ada in the same state I was in, and I couldn't bear to cause them more hurt than they deserved. Nira'lin and I spent many long nights together, comforting each other. I confessed to her about what had happened with me, and how I wanted to take my life. She hugged me and told me that I should have come to her sooner, and that she wouldn't have told Ada. She would have helped me through whatever I was going though. It was then that I promised to keep her from ever having to feel what I felt when that other elf left me." Legolas's eyes were filled with tears by the time he finished his story. Arwen had tears falling down her pale cheeks, and the twins were sitting with their eyes cast down to the floor. When they saw that their friend was in tears, they moved up along side him on his bed. Arwen squeezed herself between Elladan and Legolas, and she put her arms around her friend. Legolas smiled at his friends and wiped the tears from his eyes. 

…~…~…

How sad. Sorry about it being one paragraph. Heh. Anywho, lemme know what you think. I decided to write the next chapter since people liked the other two. Thanks for reviewing! 

Oh, and Legolas's story is loosely based on something that happened to me. It sucks, it really does. But uh, I'm assuming I won't find my "true love" for a while yet. So don't let your heart be broken even if it means being alone for a while! Believe me! You can have just as much fun with your friends than a boyfriend/girlfriend, maybe more. But that's just me. Don't fall for someone unless you know for sure this person was made for you! 

Peace In~

Banana Nut Muffin 


	4. Chapter 3

Beneath the Surface 

Chapter 3

Disclaimer.

I swear there is nothing between Legolas and Arwen. I just think it's cute because she's a few hundred years younger than him… I think, and… I don't know. It's more on a sister-brother level than anything else. 

…~…~…

Nira'lin climbed out over her balcony and down the tree. She hit the ground with a soft thud. The sky was still black. She hurried through the trees and bushes, and she finally reached the meeting spot she had set up with Gilrean. He was already waiting there. "Nira'lin! I'm so glad you've come. I was getting worried." He said. 

"I'm sorry. I had to check in on my brother. He sprained his ankle and he needed more water, so I got it for him." She explained. 

"Ah, oh." He replied. "Nira'lin, I've made a decision." He said. She looked at him questioningly. "I have decided to stay here when Lord Elrond returned to Rivendell." He said. Nira'lin grasped his hands and smiled. 

"Oh, Gilrean! That's wonderful!" she cried. He leaned down and kissed her lightly. 

"It is wonderful. I can stay with you forever." He said. She nodded and held him close. "I have yet to talk to Lord Elrond and your father, but I don't think they will mind." Nira'lin nodded her head. 

…~…~…

Legolas woke up when the sun shone in his eyes and wouldn't go away. He rubbed his eyes to get out the fogginess. It was then that the pain in his ankle started up again. He groaned and flopped back in his bed, covering his head with his blanket. That's when his door opened and Nira'lin came in. "Good morning Legolas." She said. Legolas groaned from under his blanket. He pulled the blanket back and looked at his sister. She was smiling. It was more than just a smile, however, it was like everything was right in the world and one just couldn't help but be happy. Legolas felt like he should tell her what he saw in the forest the day before, but he did want to crush her. He knew Arwen could be right in saying that Gilrean might actually love Arwen, but Legolas doubted that. "Does your ankle still hurt?" She asked him. Legolas nodded. "I'll bring your breakfast up for you then." She said. 

"No, that's alright." Legolas said, pushing the blanket back. 

"You aren't hungry?" She asked him. 

"I'll come down." Legolas said, pushing himself up and attempted to stand on his feet. Pain shot through his leg, but he bit his lip to hide it. 

"You just said that your leg still hurt." She said, resting her hands on her hips. Legolas smiled and used the wall and various pieces of furniture to walk. Nira'lin shook her head and slipped her arm around him and helped him down the hall. Before they got inside the dining hall, she quickly fixed his hair. He had to look somewhat presentable since he was only wearing leggings. She laughed at him and then helped him through. Everyone else was already there. 

"Legolas?!" Thranduil asked, surprised at seeing his son wearing only leggings and coming in using his sister as support. Legolas smiled and sat down in his chair when he got there. Thranduil shook his head. They ate in silence and then, when breakfast was over, Elladan and Elrohir helped Legolas back to his room to dress. 

…~…~…

While they were upstairs, Thranduil went into his throne room and was talking with Elrond when Nira'lin came into the room, followed by another elf. Thranduil looked at him, but Elrond knew who he was. "That's one of my guards." Elrond whispered to Thranduil. Nira'lin and Gilrean came to the high throne chairs at the front of the room and they both bowed. 

"Nira'lin, what's going on?" Thranduil asked. 

"Ada, this is Gilrean, one of Elrond's guards. He has something he would like to ask you." She said. She slipped her hand into his and they entwined their fingers. 

"King Thranduil, I would like to request that I am able to stay here with your daughter in Mirkwood." He said. "And Lord Elrond, I would like to request my retirement from being your guard." He added. Thranduil and Elrond looked at each other. They stood and went to a corner. 

"I don't understand." Thranduil said. 

"They are in love, Thranduil." Elrond said. 

"What? My daughter, and one of your guards?" Thranduil asked. Elrond nodded. 

"I guess so. I don't know how they met or anything, but, well, it's up to you really." Elrond said. Thranduil turned and looked at his daughter and the guard. They were holding hands and looking into each other's eyes. 

"I shouldn't deny my daughter someone she loves." Thranduil said. "Alright." 

…~…~…

Legolas was finally dressed and much more presentable when he and his two friends reached the throne room. As they were walking in, they saw Gilrean on his knee in front of Nira'lin, with Elrond and Thranduil standing nearby. "Yes Gilrean! I will marry you!" She cried, throwing her arms around him. Legolas gasped and tried to rush forward, but his ankle gave way under him and he crashed to the ground. The noise caused everyone else in the room to turn their heads. Elrohir quickly pulled him to his feet, and Legolas leaned against his friend heavily. There was a bump on his forehead, and it was turning red. 

"Legolas! What are you doing out of bed again! You are not healed!" Thranduil said, rushing over to his son. Nira'lin kissed Gilrean quickly and ran too. Elrond was close behind. 

"You will make it worse by walking on it." Elrond said. Legolas sighed. He didn't want to be cooped up in his room all day. 

"Can we just go out to the practice fields?" Legolas asked. Elrond looked at Thranduil. Thranduil sighed and nodded, and Elladan and Elrohir both helped Legolas from the palace and down to the practice fields. When they got out there, Arwen was wandering near the woods, picking various flowers. Elladan called her over. She rushed over to them and sat down. Legolas sat down as well, and he pulled off his boot. His ankle was red and swollen. 

"What happened Legolas?" Arwen asked, looking at his ankle. Legolas said nothing. He was lying on his back, his eyes closed. Hot tears were welling in his eyes. Elrohir quickly told Arwen what happened in the throne room. 

"That's cute!" Arwen said. Legolas sat up and shot her a deadly look. "Legolas! You should be happy for your sister!" She said. Legolas just laid back and put his hands over his face. 

"You don't understand Arwen. I know he doesn't lover her. He has known her for only three days!" Legolas said. By this time, tears were falling. He quickly wiped them away with his sleeve. They heard laughter. Legolas sat up and saw Nira'lin with Gilrean. He was arm in arm with her, and they were laughing. He kept kissing her playfully on the nose. Legolas pulled himself to his feet. 

"Legolas!" His friends cried out. He started limping in their direction. Arwen quickly stood and stopped in front of him. She put one hand on his shoulder and with her other hand, she slapped him. 

"Stop this now, Legolas!" She said, her eyes flashing with anger. "It's not so wrong for someone to be in love. Just because you had one bad experience, that doesn't mean that everyone else in the world will have a bad experience!" She shouted at him. Legolas looked down at the elf who was only slightly smaller than he. Her words cut him deep. Legolas turned and started limping to the palace. He made his way inside and went up to his room. He slammed his door, not that anyone would hear, and he collapsed on his bed. 

…~…~…

That sucks. Heh. I wanted to get this one up so you have something to read because I felt bad about how long it was taking me to get this up. 

I need to complain if you don't mind. I'm in Tech Crew, right, which means I work backstage on shows at our Performing Arts Center. Well, for the Spring Musical, the teacher in charge, Mrs. Walls, thinks we should do all this stuff so that Tech Crew and the Cast sort of… "bond". So we had to do this thing where you write your name, your position and your favorite candy on a piece of paper, then draw out someone else's name. The girl I got liked peanut butter M&Ms. She's on the cast by the way. Well, I told my mom and she got plain peanut M&Ms by accident, so I was like, whatever, she'll deal. Well, I gave them to Mrs. Walls to deliver to the girl since it's like secret Santa. Later on, I was sitting with my Techie friends, and some of the cast was in the row ahead of us, and this one girl was talking about some girl who didn't get what she wanted or that she didn't get what she wanted, and that her secret buddy sucked or something. I didn't know if she was talking about me or not, but, never the less, I heard her say something about how I wrote that my mom got the wrong kind in the note I gave her, and that's when I got pissed. Normally, I wouldn't care what they thought, they being the cast. But still, I'm too nice sometimes and it hurt me. I tried, damnit, and those stupid… * CENSORED * should be grateful I even bothered. I hate the cast, at my school, because they think they are better than everyone else. UGH, it pissed me off, so I'm gonna complain to the Tech Director tomorrow about how ungrateful they are. Sorry, I had to get that out. 

Thanks for listening to my rambles. Don't forget to review!!!

Peace In~

Banana Nut Muffin    


	5. Chapter 4

Beneath the Surface 

Chapter 4

Disclaimer. 

…~…~…

The twins and Arwen were heading back to the palace. They had just reprimanded Arwen on what she said to Legolas. They didn't think she fully understood what Legolas went through after what happened to him so many years ago. When they entered the palace, Thranduil and Elrond were just leaving. "Have you seen Legolas?" Thranduil asked them. They shook their heads. 

"We saw him a little while ago, but he came back to the palace." Elladan said. 

"By himself?" Elrond asked. The three nodded. "You let him walked back to the palace on his own?" Elrond asked again, in disbelief. The three nodded a little more cautiously this time. "He sprained his ankle!" Elrond spun around quickly and ran up to Legolas's room, with Thranduil, the twins and Arwen all right behind him. Elrond threw open Legolas's door and saw him lying on the bed, his eyes closed. Arwen gasped. An elf with his eyes closed was never a good thing. Elrond rushed to him and pulled him up on the bed more, and propped up his ankle. "Elrohir, go get ice from the kitchen." He said. Elrohir quickly left the room. Thranduil was frantic. 

"What's wrong with him? Will he be alright?" He asked. Elrond looked up at his friend. 

"I think just him walking on his ankle that wasn't fully healed took a lot out of him. He's unconscious right now." Elrond told him. Thranduil sighed and sank into a chair. 

"Legolas doesn't know when to quit." He said. Elrond gave Thranduil a sympathetic look. Elrohir finally came back with the ice, and Elrond placed it over Legolas's inflamed ankle. 

"Legolas is not to leave his bed for the next few days, understand?" Elrond said, looking at everyone in the room. They all nodded in acknowledgment. Elrond pulled Thranduil up and took him from the room. Their original task was interrupted and they had to get it done. 

That left the twins and Arwen in the room. Arwen sank into the chair that Thranduil had just been in. "Why did I say that to him?" She asked. The twins shrugged. She glanced over at him and sighed. 

…~…~…

Nira'lin laughed at Gilrean's joke. She then started telling him a story about when she and Legolas were younger. Gilrean inwardly rolled his eyes. 'Only a little while longer until the throne is mine. I don't know how much longer I can put up with her. I'll have to get rid of her brother too. She loves him too much. Perhaps if both father and brother died, she would be so depressed she wouldn't even try to run the realm. I think it will work.' He thought to himself. 

…~…~…

During the night, Legolas's eyes had opened but remained unfocused, which meant that he wasn't unconscious, and only sleeping. His sleep was soon interrupted by voices outside his balcony doors. His eyes focused and he shook his head. His ankle was throbbing in pain, but he had to find out what the voices were. He pulled himself out of bed and went across his room to the doors. They were opened part way to let in the night breeze. He pushed them only silently and slipped onto his balcony. He leaned over and saw three elves standing under his balcony. One of them was Gilrean. 

"So then it's all set?" One of them asked. Gilrean nodded. 

"Yes. I'm glad. She's driving me crazy." Gilrean said. 

"I don't know how you put up with her so long. She hangs all over you." One of the others said. 

"Indeed she does. But we wont have to worry much longer. The throne will be mine." Gilrean said with defiance in his voice. Legolas gasped. The three elves heard it and looked up. Legolas fell back quietly onto the balcony so they couldn't see him. 

"Let's get going now. I'll see you tomorrow night." Gilrean said. The other two nodded and left. 

Legolas crawled back into his room and pulled himself onto his bed. He had to warn Nira'lin. He knew something was up. He quickly stood back on his feet and proceeded to the door, opened it and went out in the hall. Luckily, her room wasn't too far. He passed the twins and then Arwen's, then Nira'lin's. He pushed the door open and went inside, shutting it. Nira'lin sat up in her bed quickly, but relaxed when she saw it was Legolas. "Legolas! What are you doing out of bed at this hour?" She asked. "You know you can't walk on your ankle."

"Nira'lin, you are in danger. Gilrean doesn't really love you. You have to trust me. He's using you to get the throne!" Legolas said, stumbling to his sister's bed. Nira'lin glared at him. 

"Legolas! I thought you of all people would be happy about me getting married. I had no idea that you were so jealous." She said to him. 

"I'm not jealous, I'm scared for your safety!" Legolas replied. Nira'lin rolled her eyes. 

"Maybe if you would get to know Gilrean…" She said. 

"No!" He interrupted. "I don't want to! He's using you!" Legolas cried. Nira'lin got up from her bed and pushed Legolas to the door. 

"If you can't be happy for me, then don't talk to me. You don't understand anything about love, Legolas. Get out!" She said, angry flashing in her eyes. Legolas looked at his sister. Never before had she acted like that. Legolas left her room, and she slammed the door in his face. Legolas sighed and started to make his way to his room. When he was outside Arwen's room, he fell, his ankle giving way. 

Arwen awoke when she heard the crash outside her room. She ran to the door and opened it. Legolas was lying on the ground. She gasped and bent down and helped him up. "Legolas! Are you alright?" She asked. Legolas nodded. He tried to stand but fell almost immediately. Arwen caught him and helped him to his room. She helped to his bed and he laid down. She closed the door and sat down on the edge of his bed. 

"I'm sorry for what I said." She said. Legolas looked at her weird.

"What?" He asked. 

"What I said to you earlier." She replied.

"Oh… it's alright Arwen. I understand." Legolas said sadly. He didn't want to tell her what had just happened. She looked at him sadly and moved up so she was sitting beside him. 

"Do you think you will ever get married?" She asked him. Legolas was a little surprised at this question. 

"Well, I supposed maybe someday." Legolas replied. "What about you?" He asked. 

"I would. I want to have little elflings running around my house. They are just adorable!" She said. Legolas laughed. 

"And Elladan and Elrohir will teach them all sorts of tricks and how to get into mischief." Legolas said. Arwen shook her head. 

"They will be like that anyway." Arwen said with a smile. Legolas laughed again, and he leaned over and kissed Arwen on the top of the head. 

"You should get to bed, Arwen. Thank you for helping me back to my room." Legolas said. She smiled and hugged him around his waist, stood, said good night, and left the room. 

…~…~…

Sorry about the long delay! I seriously couldn't think of a way to continue this story, even though I knew what I wanted to have happen. So I went rollerblading and I thought up this chapter and chapter 5. So that one will be up soon. Thanks for your patience! 

For those of you who read my little rant about the actors, well, here's the epilogue. Tom, our tech director, chose me as Stage Manager, so that means they have to listen to me! Isn't that cool?

Review!!

Peace In~

Banana Nut Muffin 


	6. Chapter 5

Beneath the Surface 

Chapter 5

Disclaimer.

…~…~…

In the morning, Thranduil came to check up on Legolas. He was awake in bed, not doing anything except staring at the wall. Thranduil sat down. "Are you feeling alright?" He asked. Legolas nodded. 

"Ada, there's something you need to know." Legolas said. "Nira'lin wouldn't listen when I tried to tell her." Legolas said. Thranduil looked at him confused. 

"What's wrong?" He asked. 

"I heard Gilrean and his friends last night. Ada, they are planning to take over the throne! They are simply using Nira'lin to get to it!" Legolas said, his voice rising with each sentence. Thranduil shook his head. 

"Legolas, I have spoken with Gilrean. He is a good elf. There couldn't be an inch of evil in his body." Thranduil said. Legolas shook his head. 

"Ada you must listen to me! I speak the truth!" Legolas said desperately. Thranduil leaned over and touched Legolas's face under his eyes. He traced the dark rings under his eyes. 

"You are tired, Legolas. Get some sleep." He said. He then stood and left the room. A servant brought up his breakfast a few minutes later, and when she returned to take the ray away, Legolas asked her to send Arwen and the twins to his room. 

They soon arrived, and Legolas had them sit on his bed. He told them everything he heard the night before. "That's horrible! We have to tell Nira'lin!" Arwen exclaimed. Legolas shook his head. 

"I tried that. She wouldn't listen to me. She is so caught up with him that she is blind to the facts." Legolas said. 

"Maybe if one of us told her…" Elrohir suggested. Legolas shrugged. 

"She's so foolish. She barely knows him and they are getting married. I wish she would listen to me." Legolas said. His friends nodded. 

Legolas closed his eyes and thought about the events that were to take place in two weeks. The wedding was to take place two weeks from the day. Elrond, Arwen and the twins decided that they would stay longer so that they could see the wedding. Maybe they could devise some plan to stop the wedding. But what if Legolas had imagined it. Maybe it wasn't real. No, it had to have been. He remembers it so well, and every little detail. It wasn't a dream. It most certainly was real. Gilrean was going to take over the throne, and Legolas knew that he was going to try to using any method he saw fit. 

…~…~…

Two Weeks Later… 

Legolas stared out his window. Nothing. Absolutely nothing. They had no way to prove Gilrean of his guilt. He repeatedly told Thranduil and Nira'lin about it, but they wouldn't listen. Nira'lin didn't even want Legolas at her wedding, but Thranduil insisted.

Legolas, Arwen and the twins followed Gilrean and his friends around for the entire two weeks, but they didn't once talk about what they were planning. Legolas thought that maybe they knew they were there… but that was impossible. They kept a safe distance, and were silent, as elves should be. But they still found out nothing. 

There was a knock at Legolas's door. He mumbled "Come in." and the door opened. It shut quietly behind whoever came in. Legolas turned his head and saw Elladan. 

"How are you, mellon nin?" He asked. Legolas shrugged. Elladan sat down. 

"Where is Elrohir?" Legolas asked. 

"With Arwen and my Ada. My Ada, he is being foolish as well. He will not listen. You'd think… you'd think he would be wise enough to listen, but it seems that they are all blind to the truth." Elladan said. Legolas nodded. He sighed. 

"There is nothing that can be done. We must wait until there is a time when we can prove him guilty." Legolas said quietly. 

…~…~…

The wedding went by without any problems. Legolas kept his eyes cast to the ground during the ceremony. During the reception, he danced with Arwen, and when he tried to approach Nira'lin, she ignored him and went to dance with her new husband. 

Legolas didn't stay long. He soon left to go to his room. It was making him sick. At the moment, he thoroughly hated his sister for being so foolish. 

It wasn't long before Legolas fell asleep on his bed, still in the clothes he wore to the wedding, his blankets still tucked in neatly. 

The moonlight cast a dim light into the room through the open window. Soft footsteps landed on his balcony. His elven ears twitched, and his eyes came into focus. He didn't move. His eyes shifted in the direction of the noise. There was someone standing on his balcony. He blinked to remove the haze from his eyes. He watched silently and unmoving as the figure came into his bedroom. Then, the door opened as well. Another figure slipped quietly into the room. He saw the two figures meet each other, and they talked quietly, so quiet Legolas couldn't hear what was being said. Then, both figures turned to him, their faces hidden in shadow. But one thing was not hidden, and that was the gleaming sword with a while handle, engraved with elvish script. The swords were held high over the two figures' heads. 

"NO!!" 

…~…~…

* dodges various objects * SORRY!! I'm really sorry about the long wait. I just couldn't sit down and write for the longest time. I just couldn't. I was busy and I every time I tried to sit and write, nothing came to me. But I watched some movies and ideas came so I was able to sit and write. 

I LOVE YOU ALL MY AWESOME REVIEWERS!

Peace In~

Banana Nut Muffin  


	7. Chapter 6

Beneath the Surface

Chapter 6

Disclaimer. 

By the way, sorry for any um, bad language… not swearing, but rather vocabulary native to America… not Middle Earth. Haha. Such as Arwen saying "Guys." ^.^'

…~…~…

Legolas shot up in bed, and the two figures took a step back. This time, a beam of light from the moon crossed their faces and he saw that it was the two soldiers who were helping Gilrean. The two of them stepped back and lowered their swords. "What are you doing here?" Legolas shouted, though it was still a whisper, careful not to wake people in the surrounding rooms. Grins came over the two elves' faces and they advanced forward. 

"You know too much, you sneaky little elf." They answered. Legolas arched an eyebrow. Little? He jumped up quickly and hopped off hit bed, and picked up his bow and quiver that was placed next to his bed, as always. 

"I wouldn't try that if I were you." One of them said. 

"Yes… one move, we give the sign, and your precious sister is dead!" He said the last word harshly. Legolas blinked. They were serious. Legolas took a step back and lowered his bow. The two elves laughed and advanced on him. 

"Why are you here?" Legolas asked through gritted teeth. The soldiers grinned again. 

"Orders only. Really, we don't think you are that bad, however…" 

"Gilrean doesn't agree." The other finished the first's sentence. They moved forward more and Legolas bit his lip, took a breath, and lunged forward, throwing himself into the to elves. They cried out at the same time as the younger elf plowed into them, and knocked them to the ground. Legolas jumped up and grabbed his bow from against the wall and fitted an arrow into it. The two elves smiled and held up their own bows. Legolas backed away a little, took a deep breath, and fired. The arrow sang and hit one of the elves. His eyes went wide and he dropped his bow. 

"I… I…" He fell to the ground, his eyes closed, blood forming a pool around his limp body. The other elf stared down at his dead friend. He turned to Legolas. 

"This is now between you and me. This is no longer for Gilrean!" He cried, pulling the string of his bow all the way back. Legolas tried to dodge, but he wasn't quick enough. The arrow pierced his shoulder. He cried out in pain, and fell to the ground. He caught himself with his good arm, but dropped his bow. The elf fitted another arrow and aimed it at Legolas. "Not another move." He said. Legolas stayed where he was. 

…~…~…

At the same time, Thranduil was sleeping peacefully in his room, and never heard his door open. A silent figure slipped into the room, and shut the door behind him. He grinned in the darkness and raised his bow. Thranduil stirred a little, and the figure panicked. He stepped back, but bumped into the table behind him. A small mirror fell from the table and crashed on the floor. Thranduil awoke suddenly and looked around his room. He saw the faint outline of someone standing in his room. 

"Who's there?" He asked with defiance. "I order you to come out now." The figure stepped forward, and the moonlight showed the face of Nira'lin's new husband. "Gilrean? What business do you have in my room at night with a bow?" Thranduil asked rhetorically, standing from his bed and lighting a candle. 

"Let me show you!" Gilrean cried out, and let go of his arrow. It flew across the room and hit Thranduil in the stomach. His eyes widened and his cluthed the arrow protruding from his stomach. Gilrean merely laughed and fled the room. 

…~…~…

Legolas was pinned to the ground, the other elf holding his arm across his neck. "You will die tonight, and no one will know why." He said through gritted teeth. Legolas squirmed, then kicked the elf in the ribs, causing a moment when he wasn't holding onto Legolas. Legolas used his uninjuried shoulder to push the elf back and he stood. The arrow was still sticking out of his shoulder. The elf stood and stared at Legolas, ready to kill him. Legolas gritted his teeth, reached a hand up… 

He pulled the arrow from his shoulder and stabbed it into the other elf, caused one to die and the other to fall unconscious to the ground….

…~…~…

Nira'lin blinked her eyes. They focused and she saw that her bed was empty. Where was Gilrean? She climbed out of bed, her long night gown dragging on the floor. She walked to the door and rested her hand on the doorknob. She felt the doorknob turned under her hand. She let go and stood back. The door opened revealing Gilrean, holding his bow. 

…~…~…

I AM SOOOOO COMPLETELY SORRY FOR NOT UPDATING!!!! I really am!!! I have been so busy with Tech Crew and this story has been haunting me. I have an idea for another story, but I don't want to start until I finish this one. I'm glad so many people like it! So hopefully this will tide you over for a few hours. I'm gonna try to write another chapter or two tonight. Hopefully finish it soon. Also, the musical opens this Thursday, so after Sunday, I wont have tech crew after school every day… until 6:30 … grr.. oh well. Haha! Have fun!

Peace In~~

Banana Nut Muffin


	8. Chapter 7

Beneath the Surface 

Chapter 7

Disclaimer.

…~…~…

"What were you doing?" Nira'lin asked. Gilrean's eyes shifted from his wife to the bow he held in his hand. He made no answer. "Tell me! What is going on?" she asked again. Still no answer. Gilrean shoved her into the room and slammed the door shut. Nira'lin screamed.

…~…~…

The twins woke up at the same time. They had both heard the scream. Jumped up from their beds, they ran to find out what was going on. 

…~…~…

Gilrean tied Nira'lin to a chair and pulled the pillowcase off the pillow and tied it around her mouth. She squirmed around in her bonds, but she couldn't get out. Gilrean was packing his things. His plan had backfired. But what of his companions? They were supposed to kill Legolas. Where were they? He pulled on his traveling cloak, and heard the door open behind him. He spun around and saw Lord Elrond's sons standing in the doorway. He opened his mouth, but Elrohir ran forward and pinned him against the wall. He punched him in the face three times and let him fall to the floor. Elladan had rushed in and was untying Nira'lin. When she was free, he pulled her out of the room. 

"Go wake Arwen. Then check on your father and Legolas." He told her. She nodded and ran down the hall to Arwen's room. 

…~…~…

"Arwen!!" Nira'lin cried while throwing open the door. Arwen awoke with a start.

"What are you doing?" Arwen asked, annoyed at being woken up. 

"Please! Go to Legolas's room. Make sure he's alright!!!" Nira'lin cried. Arwen's eyes went wide and she jumped out of bed. The two elves parted ways and ran to a different room. 

…~…~…

Nira'lin reached her father's room. She pushed open the door and saw him lying on the ground. The arrow protruding from his stomach was Gilrean's. Hot tears formed in her eyes. He used her to get close to the king. She rushed in and kneeled beside her father. 

"Ada! Ada!" She cried. He blinked his eyes. 

"Nira'lin?" He asked. She nodded, and he tried to sit up. Pain shot through his entire body. "Where is Gilrean?" He asked, anger in his voice. 

"Oh Ada!!!" Nira'lin cried. The tears fell from her eyes and rolled down her cheeks. She had just made the biggest mistake of her life. "I'm stupid Ada! Why did I let him do that?? Oh Ada!" She cried. Thranduil bit his lip and wrapped an arm around his daughter. 

"Nira'lin. You must get Elrond." He said. His vision was clouding and soon, he fell unconscious. Nira'lin rushed from the room and went next door to Elrond's room. She pushed the door open. 

"Lord Elrond! Please wake up!" She cried. Elrond blinked and focused his eyes. 

"What is it Nira'lin. Why are you crying?" He asked. She shook her head and motioned for him to follow. He climbed out of bed and followed her to Thranduil's room. 

…~…~…

Arwen reached Legolas's room and opened the door. The smell of blood greeted her nose and almost made her gag. She covered her nose and looked around. She saw three bodies lying on the floor. She quickly found a candle and lit it. Legolas, and the two guards who were friends with Gilrean were on the ground, lying in pools of blood. She cared not for the guards, and she knelt down beside Legolas. She pulled the elf into her arms and felt for a pulse. It was faint, but it was there. She brushed a strand of hair from his face. She saw the wound in his shoulder. Arwen ripped a piece of her nightgown and pressed it against the wound. 

The smell was getting to her. She stood, and pulled him into a standing position. Then she carefully pulled the elf prince from the room and closed the door. She gently laid him on the ground and pressed the cloth back to his shoulder. 

…~…~…

"We knew you were up to no good!" Elrohir shouted, throwing another punch at Gilrean. His jaw was broken and blood fell from his nose and from various cuts on his face. "We knew you only wanted to get at the power that comes with being royal. You will not live through this, I can assure you. You will die tonight. Nira'lin will understand." Elrohir punched him again. Then, Elladan moved to him. 

"I hope you feel guilty for putting false hopes into her head. She is too naïve, and you knew that too. You used her!" Elladan shouted. He was about to punch him, but Gilrean pushed free and ran across the room. He pulled himself up and over the windowsill, and he fell to the ground below. The twins took one look out, and looked away, holding their hands over their mouths and rushing from the room.

…~…~…

Elrond pulled the arrow from Thranduil stomach, and Nira'lin quickly covered it with a cloth that was soaked in a special mixture of herbs and water. She held it there for a few minutes while Elrond prepared a bandage. While he was doing that, the door opened, and Arwen appeared, and behind her was Elladan and Elrohir, with Legolas. They laid him beside Thranduil on the large bed. 

"He has a wound in his shoulder." Arwen said. Elrond nodded. 

"We searched his room. One of the elves had one of Legolas's arrows in him. The other had one of their own." Elladan said. 

"Hm…" was all Elrond said. Nira'lin moved the cloth from Thranduil and allowed Elrond to bandage him. She looked to the twins. 

"What of Gilrean?" She asked. Her face was tear stained, her eyes red rimmed and bloodshot. 

"I'm sorry, Nira'lin, but he ran, and he… he…" Elrohir couldn't finish. 

"What happened?" She asked. 

"He fell out of the window." Elladan finished for his brother. Nira'lin's eyes widened and she covered her face and sat in the chair beside the window. Elrond looked at his children. All were somber. 

"Do not worry my children. Please, go to bed. We will talk in the morning." The twins and Arwen nodded and left the room quietly. 

…~…~…

Yup. Short. Sorry! But hey! It's better than nothing right? Anyway, I think the story will have only one or two more parts. 

Peace In~

Banana Nut Muffin 


	9. Chapter 8

Beneath the Surface 

Chapter 8

Disclaimer.

…~…~…

Morning came, and Arwen and the twins waited outside Thranduil's room for a sign from their father. He had been in there since dawn, and so far they hadn't heard anything from him. 

Most of the elves of Mirkwood knew something happened in the palace of Mirkwood when a guard found Gilrean's body lying on the ground, dead, with several broken bones and a cracked head. They had panicked and told other guards and those guards told people outside the gates. The new husband of Nira'lin was dead. Elrond had ordered that Legolas's room be cleaned of the bodies and the blood, and there was not to be a trace of what happened. 

As they leaned against the wall, they saw Nira'lin walk down the hallway. She looked at them sadly. "I know you think I am the dumbest elf in Middle Earth." She said, holding her hands in front of her and bowing her head. Arwen stepped forward. 

"The three of us have decided to not say anything about it, but be prepared for what your brother and your father will have to say." She said. 

"Legolas will never let me live it down." She said quietly. The children of Elrond nodded. Nira'lin slumped against the wall and sat down. She pulled her knees up and buried her face in them. 

…~…~… 

A few minutes later, the door opened, and Elrond stepped out of the room. He closed the door behind him and looked at the elves waiting outside the door. "Thranduil and Legolas have awakened. Both fell unconscious last night from blood loss. Nothing more." He said. Then, he turned his attention to Nira'lin. "They are not happy about what happened, and they wish to speak with you." He told her. She stood and nodded. She knew it was coming and there was no way of avoiding it. After Nira'lin entered the room, Elrond turned to the twins. "In the mean time, we will clear up any business with Gilrean's body found lying dead outside. Come." He swept past his children and went down the hall. The three followed him. 

Nira'lin closed the door, and stood facing the door for as long as she could. Thranduil coughed to get her to turn. She did, and bit her lip, keeping her eyes on the floor. "Nira'lin, it was a mistake. The biggest mistake an elf, human, dwarf, hobbit, ent… any creature can make! I admit that it was partially my fault for not listening to Legolas, but neither did you." Thranduil said. He was sitting in his bed, wearing clean bedclothes, his stomach bandaged. Legolas was sitting in the chair beside the window, wearing his legging from the night before, but had no shirt and his shoulder was bandaged. Anger flashed in his eyes as he stared at his older sister. Nira'lin lifted her eyes to her brother, and met his gaze. She had never seen him so angry before. Dropping her gaze once again, Legolas spoke. 

"Nira'lin, I hope you learned a lesson from this." Legolas said. She nodded, her hair falling in front of her face as she kept her head down. "Good. I hope this teaches you to listen to others in the future. And never marry someone you just met. It's not right. I knew for a long time that he was up to something. But no one listened. Only the twins and Arwen. They knew as well." Legolas said. 

Nira'lin bit her lip again, holding back the tears. They were there for many reasons. She had been naïve, she didn't listen to her brother, she could have lost her brother and her father the night before, she almost ruined her life, Legolas and Thranduil were being hard on her, she didn't know what to say, and she might have caused a great deal of confusion and resentment among the elves of Mirkwood. The tears would not stay back, so she let them fall, and they rolled down her cheeks. She quickly wiped them away with the sleeve of her dress. She covered her face with her hands and left her hair over her face. 

Legolas watched this, and felt a little guilty, but she had to realize her mistake. But that was no reason not to be her brother. He stood up from the chair and crossed the room. He slipped his arms around his sister.

Nira'lin was a little surprised when she realized that Legolas was hugging her. "I'm so sorry Legolas." She whispered. 

"We just don't want you to get hurt, Nira'lin. What if he had tried to kill you as well? Or just you? Ada and I would be very upset and heart broken. We love you a lot, _iaur gwathel*_, and we want to protect you." Legolas told her. Thranduil climbed out of his bed and made his way to his children. Wrapping his arms around both of them, he smiled. 

"Legolas is right, _iell-nin*_. We love you too much to lose you." Thranduil said. Nira'lin brightened a little and she held her family tighter. 

…~…~…

That afternoon, Legolas was walking with Nira'lin and Elrond's children. They were talking about random things that held no importance. Thranduil and Elrond had made them leave the palace so that they could take care of what had happened the night before. They had pieced the story together and Thranduil had called a council of Mirkwood elves. Things would be better soon. 

…~…~…

As night fell, the younger elves were still not allowed into the palace. So they had found a place to sit and were telling stories. Nira'lin was plotting something against Legolas. As Arwen finished her story, Nira'lin spoke up. 

"I remember a time when Legolas was an elfling, and the maid gave him a bath. He wanted to get outside so badly, that he didn't even let the maid put his clothes on, and he ran right outside into the courtyard. Luckily, that was the day that Ada had called the elven council together and they were all talking in the courtyard. I did not stop laughing for a long time." She said, shooting Legolas a wicked smile. Legolas glared at his sister. Arwen and the twins started laughing, and Nira'lin changed her smile into a sweet and innocent one. Legolas sighed and shook his head. 

"Fine. Two can play at that game. I remember a time when Nira'lin…."

…~…~…

THE END!!

Well… that wasn't as good an ending has I had hoped I might make it… but it's done now. Sorry about the long wait everyone. To those of you who review, you rock. I feel so special * tear * Well, I'll be back up in a little while with the first chapter of my new story!!

 _iaur gwathel ~~ older sister_

_iell-nin ~~ my daughter_


End file.
